


Slowride

by hollandmarie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Minor canon divergence, and work things out, in which people talk through their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: In which Hawke and Fenris talk about that night not three years later, but a week later, and decide- why rush a good thing?





	Slowride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saarebutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebutts/gifts).



> For Heather, featuring her Anise Hawke, and her twist on Fenris' romance.

It was a strange week.

As with any week in Kirkwall, there was plenty to do- Fighting, killing, fighting and killing, and a lot of awkward silence between Anise and a certain white hair elf.

Varric and Isabela, thankfully, filled in the blanks with their own banter, but it was obviously a temporary fix.

So, fueled by worry and confusion, Anise made her way through Hightown toward Fenris’ mansion.

 

Awkward silence seemed to be a recurring theme now, as they sat in front of the fire, a good distance between them.

Anise spoke up, quietly. “I understand, you know.”

He was silent.

“I understand you’re overwhelmed. Truth be told, so am I.”

Fenris looked over in her direction, struggling to find the words to articulate what he needed to say. “The pain…” he whispered. “The memories it brought up… It’s too much.”

“I understand. Maybe we… Rushed things, a bit.”

He nodded, slowly.

“Maybe you aren’t ready for this yet. I don’t know if I am, either.”

She dared to look up from her lap, meeting his eyes for a moment.

“Let’s just… See how this goes. A lot is happening, we have enough to worry about without this adding to it.” Anise gave a small smile. “If it’s meant to happen, it will.”

He nodded again, relief written on his face. “I like the sound of that.”

  


Three years had passed. The arishok was dead, Anise was Champion of Kirkwall, and Fenris was, finally, done running.

Fenris had not been in the best of spirits when they left the Hanged Man, despite having slain Danarius. His sister, the only link left to his life before, had betrayed him.

Anise knew he needed to talk, just as he had come to her after Mother died.

So she returned to that decrepit mansion in Hightown.

 

“Perhaps it is time to move forward,” Fenris said, meeting her eyes. “I just… Don’t know where that leads. Do you?”

Anise took a breath, took a chance. “Wherever it leads, I hope it means we’ll stay together.”

Fenris smiled. “That is my hope, as well.”

There was a pause, the air thick with unspoken thoughts. Finally, he voiced them.

“I felt like a fool,” he continued. “Leaving you like I did, three years ago.” He looked down. “I thought it better if you hated me. I deserve no less.”

Anise opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

“But it isn’t better.” he stood, crossing the distance between them to stand in front of her. “Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you.”

He leaned down, their faces level.  “If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side.”

Anise smiled, leaning forward. To press her lips to his. As they embraced, she had one last coherent thought.

It was worth the wait.


End file.
